Storm
by Crystal Kira
Summary: Lovino knows that he hasn't been the best of brothers in the world- it's time he realizes that he wants to mend their relationship, and work through this storm of their life, with his fratellino by his side. Oneshot.


**A/N: Another alternate timeline, with light at the end of the tunnel. This is another piece I'd written a long while ago, I hope it can tide you over until my muse for "Shatter" has returned.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Just leave me the fuck alone! _Damn it_, you're so annoying! Can't you leave me alone just once?" Lovino shouted, frustrated and feeling centuries of bitter jealousy lash out at his little brother once more.

The instant the words left his mouth, he regretted them, as he saw Feliciano visibly recoil, then turn and begin to run.

Run, and run, and run.

And he opens his mouth to call out after him, but Feliciano is already out of earshot, and the storm would make it too difficult to hear him anyway.

_He always runs,_ Lovino thinks to himself, biting his lip softly. _Never defends himself. Just takes all the shit I throw at him, and runs._

He knows Feliciano won't stop running for a while, but nonetheless, he takes chase, even though the storm and wind and rain keeps him from seeing too well or knowing where his brother has gone.

Because he knows his anger and jealousy gets the better of him sometimes (_all the fucking time-_) and he always regrets seeing Feliciano run.

Run away from _him_.

_Fuck. What the hell kind of older brother am I supposed to be…?_

* * *

_Life is tiring_, Feliciano thinks.

_Especially when you don't know your purpose yet._

_But… sometimes, knowing your purpose making things much harder._

_So much more tiring._

_Won't you love me back? Please? I'll do anything for you._

_I already have._

_Look my way?_

_For just a moment…?_

_Please…?_

His thoughts wander over memories and broken hopes and lost dreams and the incredible _longing_ he feels, but then he sighs and swings his feet absently over the water and rocks a few hundred feet below him.

_So tiring. But… maybe one day, it'll be worth it, just to see him smile just for me_.

_Just once._

But he stares down, wondering how long it would be to the water and stone, before his thoughts return once more to his purpose.

_He's my purpose. My reason for existing and being here and being born._

_I love him so much, but all I ever seem to do is make him unhappy._

_What's the point of my existence if nothing I do succeeds in making him smile?_

_Ah… the last few centuries have been especially tiring… especially since he smiles for someone else…_

_I wonder if he's in love yet, with that person._

Feliciano laughed weakly, but it turned out sounding more like a sob, a few tears running down his face.

Oh, it was so cold here. The bitter wind gusting against him, the chill of the ocean mist making its way through his clothes, as he sat on the edge of this cliff, his feet dangling over the stormy sea below. He wasn't dressed for the cold or rain at all, and he was soaked through, body numbed by the cold.

He leans forward slightly, about to jump down for a dive, just a dive, he says, he'll come up fine like he has every time-

_-but it wasn't storming like this every time, the waves weren't crashing like this every time, the rain wasn't blinding like this every time, the wind wasn't suffocating like this every time-_

And just before he falls, someone roughly grabs him by the arm and practically forces him back onto solid earth, shouting.

"What the _fuck _do you think you're doing, you crazy, stupid bastard, _you could've died,_ what the hell are you even _doing_ out here-" And Lovino is panicked and frantic but showing it in all the wrong ways and all he gets in response is a stunned, sad, and tired look from painfully empty eyes whose lashes are coated in either tears or raindrops and Lovino hopes they're just raindrops-

Lovino quiets.

Feliciano trembles.

And then, Lovino sighs and lifts his umbrella so that it covers them both, wraps an arm around Feliciano's waist, and leads him home.

Feliciano is startled, and stiffens in surprise, and Lovino notices, but doesn't let go for fear of having him run away again.

And eventually, Feliciano leans into his hold and rests his head on Lovino's shoulder. Lovino doesn't even care that Feliciano's soaked hair is getting his clothes wetter than they already are.

Lovino doesn't know what to say. He wants to apologize, but his heart can't let go of his mind's pride in order to speak the words.

Feliciano doesn't know what to do. He wants to smile and say he's alright, but his lips can't seem to find the bit of strength it needs to quirk his lips upwards.

But Feliciano knows what to _say_.

"I-I'm sorry," he murmurs softly. "For causing you trouble."

And then Lovino knows what to do.

He stops abruptly, drops the umbrella, and suddenly clings to Feliciano tightly, holding him close and stroking his wet hair and trying to warm and protect the soaked and cold body in his arms.

Feliciano begins to cry, and Lovino picks him up with one arm, takes his umbrella again in the other hand, before adjusting so Feliciano's balanced in both his arms and the umbrella is now safely in his grip at the same time. Feliciano clings and buries his face into Lovino's chest, and cries.

Just cries.

Lovino takes him home and drops the umbrella carelessly by the front door and kicks it shut, before taking them both upstairs to take a warm bath and then rest in bed, together, for the first time in centuries.

Feliciano is shy and confused and lost, and Lovino just grumbles in slight embarrassment and pulls him down into bed and throws the covers over them, before pulling him close because "the house is fucking cold" and most definitely _not_ because he's afraid of Feliciano running away again if he lets go.

And it's all painfully awkward and tense but Feliciano doesn't want to move and neither does his older brother and they're locked there in each other's hold and they won't let go.

Just as they were on the verge of sleep, Lovino mumbles, "Why would you jump?"

And Feliciano's response is a soft murmur, his eyes still closed and awaiting sleep.

"Because I love you."

Feliciano sleeps.

Lovino sighs.

* * *

Feliciano wakes to the soft sensation of someone stroking his hair, running their fingers through it gently. He blinks sleepily for a bit, trying to see through the darkness of the room, and catches a glint of light from his older brother's hazel eyes, and calms down.

He relaxes and gently nuzzles into each touch, and Lovino smiles the smallest bit, ignoring the storm that continues to rage outside.

Lovino ponders over the events of the night prior, and wonders if somehow he can bring some light back to Feliciano's eyes. He hated seeing them so empty and hurt.

_Because of me, right?_

As his hand's gentle touches stop, Feliciano seems disappointed and opens his eyes again, only to find Lovino getting closer, that arm wrapping around him and pulling him close. He felt a kiss being placed onto his forehead, and he gave a soft, tired, weary, but _content_ sigh, and buried his face back into Lovino's chest and closed his eyes.

_Life is tiring._

_But I wonder, maybe… maybe it'll be worth it all in the end._

Lovino quietly cuddles his little brother and decides that it's about time they weather this storm together.

"I'll get better at this, I promise. I won't yell so much, or curse so harshly, or hurt you with either words or touches, or d-do any of that stupid shit I tend to do," he vows to Feliciano. "But you have to tell me what's on your mind. Please… please tell me what on earth goes on in that head of yours," he pleads softly, stroking Feliciano's hair.

And Feliciano sighs again, but nods and cuddles close, wondering if they'll really get better.

He hopes they will.

"What on earth is on your mind?" Lovino asks.

"I love you," is all that Feliciano says in return, with a weak and broken smile.

Lovino kisses him.

Feliciano freezes.

"Too soon?" Lovino murmured softly, pulling away.

Feliciano blinked in shock, before blushing and mumbling, "Maybe just a bit."

"…can I try again?"

"Try as many times as you like."

Lovino chuckles.

Feliciano blushes.

And they know they'll get through this storm, one step at a time.


End file.
